The Hunter and the Lion
by SomebodySomeday
Summary: Who is this mysterious new comer and what secret is she hiding? Why is she so afraid of Fairy Tail's own celestial mage? What trouble has Fairy Tail found itself in this time? (m for future inappropriateness)
1. Chapter 1

In the deepest part of the darkest dungeon there sat a ragged man. His wrists wore shackles, binding him to the wall, and his head hung low to the floor, as though the very weight of his sins were pulling him straight to Hell though the cracks in the dusty stone floor.

It was in this cell she had been drawn to him. He was taunted, provoked, and mocked by the guards. Yet, with silent determination, he did not so much as flinch. Later she asked him why, and he only spoke one simple word. _Repentance._

He met her eyes that day, and she saw it. That deep, steel solid resolve that was so strong mountains would tremble in his wake. She knew then, that nothing the council could do would contain him if he did not want it to. These magic-cancelling shackles, the lacrima bars, the circle above him that prevented telepathy...nothing could hold him. He truly wanted to be there. He needed repentance.

Jellal watched the shadows of the guards pass by for the hundreth time this day. He smiled softly to himself, eyes transfixed on the floor. The casually tossed insult hit him, and he knew it was all a part of his punishment, and he would take it.

The darkness in the far corner of his cell stirred. He didn't look; he didn't need to. Jellal often wondered to himself how the figure managed to get past all of the councils wards and magic spells, but never felt the need to question it. Daily the figure had been a strong and silent comfort. A glimmer in the darkness, a little salve for his lonliness that he indulged in. However, this time was not for indulgence, nor for himself.

"I need you to do something for me." The visitor did not speak, though he knew she was listening. "Find them, join them. I need you to gain their trust and watch them. Stay close to them." He said quietly, but firmly. He was uneasy sending her, but he could not shake this forboading feeling that swallowed him whole.

He felt a hand touch his shackled wrist, trailing gently along to the inside of his palm, cupping it. She gave it a fleeting squeeze, smiling softly before disappearing completely.

Jellal looked up to the window at the top of his cell and stared at the storm clouds gathering. '_Why was she crying?'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw man! I can't wait to soak in the tub!" A familiar blonde said, stretching out her arms as the group walked towards Magnolia. The dark-haired wizard next to her nodded his head in agreement.

"It was a rather rough job, despite being a low-level one. I mean, who would have thought there would be a horde of ogre just chilling in that man's basement?"

"Gray...clothes."

"REALLY!?" He ran back to collect the discarded materials. Lucy giggled as she looked over at Natsu, who was having an in-depth conversation with Happy about the size of the fish they had at the diner on the way. She smiled to herself. This was truly a great group. Despite the whole almost destroying the town, they managed to bring home a sizable bonus because of the unexpected additional work. She was perfectly content with that.

"Do you really think it's necessary to walk all the way back to Magnolia when we could have just rode the train?" The red-haired mage asked, coming to walk beside Lucy. She towed her large cart filled with even more goods than usual today. Lucy smiled at Erza and nodded.

"We're not that far, and last time Natsu puked on my new skirt. Besides, it's a BEAUTIFUL day and I could use the exercise." She emphasized the last part by grinning and clutching her slender arm, showing off her lack of muscle.

"Hey Lucy if you exercised more I bet you'd be as strong as Elfman!" Happy floated over her, grinning. Lucy shuddered to imagine herself with Elfman's muscles, screaming stuff about being manly.

"Shut it, cat."

Once they reached Magnolia, the group decided to head to the guild hall to tell Mirajane and everyone the heroic story of Natsu getting incapacitated by an ogre swinging him around with a rope, and Lucy decided to head home to shower, promising to meet up with them after a little Lucy-time.

As she walked the familiar road to her apartment, Lucy was daydreaming about all of the fun things she and her friends have done the last few weeks. She didn't notice as she rounded a corner, she bumped into a stranger. As she turned to apologize for not noticing her, she blinked, the woman kept walking, and there was an intense magical power coming from her.

Lucy paused, watching the retreating form before turning back towards her apartment. '_What was with that girl? I got an odd feeling from her.' _She shrugged it off, secretly hoping in the back of her mind that it wasn't a foreshadowing to another great battle. Surely not, right?

As she lay in the tub, the steam rising around her, Lucy moaned and stretched out. "This is what I'm talking about!" She cooed. Plue popped his head out of the water and smiled, shaking as always. "PLUUUE~"

"Awe you like it too, huh, Plue? Sometimes it's so nice to relax after a long day." She smiled down at the little celestial spirit and patted his head.

"Still, I can't shake that creepy feeling that lady gave me..." She muttered, more to herself than to Plue. The spirit cocked his head and gave a gentle 'plue-pluuuuue'.

"You're right, I should probably head to the guild just to make sure everything is okay." She nodded, pulling the plug from her bath.

"Alright Plue." She smiled and closed the little creature's gate before getting dressed at strapping her cosmic whip to her hip. She did a once-over in the mirror before heading towards the guild.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU WALKING SPARKLER?"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU OVERSIZED POPSICLE!"

"Good to see everything is normal around here." Lucy sighed, sitting at the bar where Mira gave a giggle and handed her a strawberry smoothie. The boys continued fighting in the background, and could be heard crashing about recklessly.

"Never a dull moment, right?" Mira smiled leaning against the counter. "By the way, did you hear? We got a new recruit!" Lucy almost choked on her sip. Meanwhile in the background the boys were now cowering under a table, while a particularly terrifying Erza stood glowering over them.

"Really? Who?" Lucy asked, looking around but not seeing any unfamiliar faces. Mira winked. "She's in the master's quarters right now getting her insignia." The boys were now crying and begging forgiveness of the fire-haired demon, as she dragged them outside. Happy flew behind her, reading them their last rites.

"I don't know her personally, but she said she was sent to us by one of our allies. It seems she was looking for a guild to join, and after being told about us she wanted to join."

"That's great. I'm always excited when we get new members. Speaking of newbies, where's Wendy?" Lucy said, noticing a familiar blue-haired sky maiden was no where to be found.

"She took a job with Levy, Jet, and Droy. They wanted to help her gain some experience too." Mira smiled, wiping off a glass. "Poor Gajeel looks lost without Levy around to pick on."

Lucy looked down the bar at the sulking giant, munching on some screws and bolts. "He does look sullen, doesn't he?" She leaned in, whispering to Mira. The silver-headed woman winked and leaned in as well.

"You'd think they were a couple!" She whispered back.

Gajeel slammed a hand on the counter. "I CAN HEAR YOU GOSSIPING WEASELS YOU KNOW." Mira and Lucy began to giggle uncontrollably. Mira slid another bowl of iron bits down to him.

"Well if you'd hurry up and make a REAL move we wouldn't HAVE to gossip, would we?" She chided. Gajeel muttered something about nosey broads, going back to munching on his metals.

Just then the door to Makarov's office opened, and the master stepped out, followed by none other than the girl Lucy had run into before.

"Everyone!" Makarov said, gaining the attention of the guild. Erza, Natsu, and Grey must have even heard it outside over their screams and their punishment, because they even entered the hall again, followed by Happy holding a score card which seemed to read 'Erza 60, Natsu and Grey 0'.

"Everyone I would like to introduce the newest member of Fairy Tail; Artemis. Please welcome her." Master said, smiling and raising a hand to the girl behind him, who stepped forward and smiled shyly.

"Pleased to meet everyone." She said in a light voice. The men in the guild all cheered, saying how adorable she was, while the girls clapped and smiled.

Artemis was tall, only slightly shorter than Erza, with very long brown hair pulled back at the very bottom in a ponytail. She had green eyes with star bursts of yellow in them and wore a tight pair of torn black leggings under brown shorts, thick brown hiking boots, and a green and brown tank top. She had a long bow strapped across her back and black leather wrist bracers. Her fairy tail insignia was prominent on her hip, like Cana, only it was in a deep sage green.

After all of the commotion died down, Lucy watched as Artemis walked over to the bar, ordering a long island from Mira. The bubbly girl retreated to get the drink. She took the opportunity to introduce herself. "Hi Artemis, my name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you!" She said, grinning. Artemis looked over at her, surprised, and smiled back.

"Pleasure is mine, Miss Lucy." Lucy momentarily wondered why she called her Miss, but dismissed it. "Have you been with the guild long?" She asked, looking around at the rowdy bunch. Lucy shook her head, smiling softly. "I still have a hard time believing it's been less than a year since I joined. Us newbies gotta stick together though. I can't wait for you to meet everyone!" Artemis looked out at everyone. Her eyes stopped on Erza.

"That's Erza Scarlet, isn't it? Tatianna?" She asked, eyes widening a fraction. Lucy looked out. "Yeah, but don't let her scare you, she's actually a really wonderful person. The boys with her are Natsu and Gray. GRAY CLOTHES!" Lucy suddenly shouted out, as the black haired boy had suddenly become nude.

Artemis blushed. "Does he do that often?" She giggled as Gray frantically searched for his pants. "You get used to it." Lucy said, sweat dropping. The taller woman smiled absently, her eyes getting dark, as if remembering something unfavourable. "You okay?" Lucy looked up at her.

The brunette looked down at the blonde. "I'm fine, sorry." She grinned, rubbing the back of her head. Her eyes trailed down to Lucy's hip, and widened as they landed on the keys attached to her belt. "Y-You're a celestial wizard?" She asked, suddenly pale. Lucy glanced at her keys and back up to Artemis, curious.

"Uh, yeah. I have 7 zodiac keys so far. Taurus, Aquarius, Sagittarius, Cancer, Virgo, Ares, Gemini, and Leo the lion, though we all know him as Loke..." She grinned at Artemis. "My spirits are great, though." She said, noticing the other girl had paled even further.

"I just remembered I need to do something...elsewhere." Artemis gushed before running off frantically. Lucy looked after her, baffled. "What was that about?" She mused aloud. Mira came back at that moment. "Did you scare her away already?" She said frowning. Lucy shrugged."

"She just saw my keys and freaked out...WHATDOYOUMEANALREADY!?" Mira giggled at the outburst. "That's weird. Maybe she's a celestial spirit like Loke." She giggled. Lucy sweat dropped again. "I am not going through that again." She shivered, envisioning Loke, Artemis, Taurus, and Virgo all creeping her out with their over-enthusiastic affections.

-

Natsu briefly wondered at the residual scent he caught as the new girl rushed past. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he knew that scent was incredibly familiar. He shrugged it off as Happy mentioned food, realising how hungry he was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Erza! I heard you've been doing a few jobs with Artemis. How is she doing?" Makarov asked the scarlet haired vision. The woman turned to her master and smiled.

"She is actually quite strong and powerful, though she doesn't speak often of herself. She does seem to be quite capable though, and I enjoy her company. Though, I do think that there is a lot more to her power than she lets on." Erza said, looking across the guild hall to the brunette newbie, currently mingling with Levy and the rest of team shadowgear.

Makarov nodded, eyeing the girl himself. "I hope she will be able to join the rest of your team soon." He said. "She doesn't seem very fond of Lucy though." Erza glanced down at him. "I wish I knew why, too. Lucy is such a lovely girl."

Lucy walked in and grinned at Makarov and Erza, as if by cue. "Hey you guys!" She waved, skipping over to them. "What do you say we all go on a job tomorrow?" The blonde asked, smiling.

"Out of rent money already?" Erza chuckled. "Sure, go pick a job and I'll gather the team. Oh and I'm going to invite Artemis to come along as well. She needs the experience of working in a team." Lucy's smile faultered. "Artemis? She...doesn't really like me."

Erza patted Lucy on the head. "I am sure she just needs to get to know you, is all." Lucy nodded, still feeling unease. "I'll go look at the board." She said, darting off to find a job.

Natsu and Gray stood there as well, tossing snide comments back and forth, but not getting physical because of the looming danger that Erza would punish them. Lucy sidled up between them and grinned. "We're gonna pick a big one, cause all of us are going. Artemis too."

Gray turned to look at Lucy. "Alright, sounds good." He felt a shiver go down his spine, turning cautiously to see a certain blue-haired mage staring daggers at Lucy. Juvia caught Gray's eye and darted off. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. That girl scared the crap out of him. What would she do if he started dating someone? She suffered some major delusions. Gray glanced again at Lucy, who was chatting with Natsu excitedly about one of the flyers. He sighed again.

Artemis smiled at Erza as she approached. "Art, I have a request to make of you." She said as the other girl stood and faced her. "My team and I are going on a job tomorrow, and we'd like you to come with. It would be beneficial for you to get experience in a team setting, not just a partnership." Artemis looked past Erza at the rest of her team. The girl was thinking something that Erza couldn't begin to guess.

After a few moments Artemis smiled at the taller woman. "Sure, sounds like fun." She said, trying not to sigh. Erza smiled and put a hand on her shoulders. "Don't worry about Lucy, Art. I truly believe you'll learn to like her."

Artemis smiled up at her again. "It's not that I dislike her. I just have issues with celestial mages, that's all. It's nothing against her." Then she shrugged. "In any case, I'd like to stay close to you, if possible, so if that means going on quests with Lucy then I cannot refuse."

Erza smiled warmly, only mildly questioning why the girl seemed so intent on being around her, going as far as to trade rooms with Erza's dorm neighbor, infact. "Well then, lets go see what the group has picked."

The next day came way too fast for Lucy. They were starting their job today. It was a two day travel to the city of Sharlot, just on the outskirts of Fiore. The town was a pennensula, almost entirely surrounded by water, and as of late they've had an issue with what the locals claim to be a large sea monster devouring tourists that venture too far from the beach. Their client was a wealthy boat rental owner, who did tours of the large reef just off the coast. His business was in serious danger because of the monster, and so he sent a request to Fairy Tail to defeat the monster.

As tough as the job promised to be, it paid 2 million jewels, and Lucy needed that money. Plus, it offered an all inclusive tour, paid lodging, and an expenses allowence. They were to all pretend to be tourists, out for an innocently good time.

Lucy met the others at the train station. Natsu was complaining about having to take it, and Gray was telling him to stop being such a baby. Happy waved as she approached them. "Lucy! I am surprised you made it on time. Doesn't it take you forever to get good looking enough to come out in public?"

"HOW ABOUT I INTRODUCE MY FOOT TO YOUR FACE CAT!?" Lucy snapped, angry.

Erza chuckled and Artemis stood behind her, looking uncomfortable. "Hi Artemis!" Lucy smiled kindly. She was determined to get the other woman to like her on this trip.

Artemis smiled shyly and nodded. Lucy groaned inwardly.

"Alright, our train will depart soon. Everyone get on board." Erza demanded in her typical leader attitude. The train assistant was struggling to load her massive amounts of luggage. '_Why does she even need that much luggage? She always just requips her outfits._' Lucy wondered, climbing into the train.

As the group took their seats, Gray sat nonchalontly next to Lucy, Natsu on the other side of her, still whining, and Erza and Artemis sat opposite of them. Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder, wondering how much fish he'd be able to eat in Sharlot.

"This is exciting! I can't wait to see all the sights!" Lucy said wistfully. She leaned back and imagined the beautiful city, meeting a dark and handsome stranger, having the night of her life.

"Remember we are on a job." Erza's voice cut in. "We can't afford to get distracted. We are to pretend to be tourists and that's it."

The rest of the team groaned at Erza.

"Get rested up, everybody. We'll be there tomorrow evening." She said, punching Natsu hard in the head. The pink-haired dragon-slayer slumped over. Lucy sweatdropped and Gray chuckled. Artemis looked questioningly at the red-haired woman.

"He gets incapacitating motion sickness." Lucy explained, shoving the now unconcious boy off of her. His face hit the window with a thwack.

Gray smiled and leaned his head back. This was going to be a long journey.

Artemis stared out the window as the train sped through the country-side. She caught a glimpse of Erza's sleeping form in the window's reflection. Her eyes narrowed fractionally and she pressed her forhead against the cool glass. '_Jellal, this might be more difficult than you anticipated.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Erza stood defiantly on the steps of the train. "Alright! Let's head to the hotel that the shop owner promised to meet us at." She said in her strict tone. The red-haired mage leaped from the last step, followed by a very disoriented Natsu, who fell to the ground and kissed it repeatedly.

"OH LAND I LOVE YOU LET'S NEVER PART AGAIN!"

Lucy nudged Gray, who was sleeping soundly with his head resting on her shoulder. "Gray, we're here. Wake up!" She poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "GRAY STOP STRIPPING WAKE UP!" The celestial mage screamed, throwing the half-naked sleep-stripper out of the train. Gray woke up, colliding with the floor.

"Ouch, what the Hell, Lucy?" He said, rubbing his cheek from where it had hit the hard floor. She grinned, jumping out of her seat and throwing his shirt at him before leaping over him and heading off the train. Artemis looked down at Gray too, giggling slightly, before exiting too.

Gray was thoroughly confused. Did he say something funny in his sleep? He sweat-dropped. Did he say THAT in his sleep? The dark-haired ice wizard groaned inwardly and got up, putting his shirt on as he followed suit, rather uncomfortably.

"Artemis, Lucy, and I will share a room, Natsu and Gray will share the other." Erza was dictating as they rode in the carriage to the hotel. Happy groaned about always being left out. "We will behave respectfully, and not break ANYTHING, is that understood?" She glared at the boys, who cowered in fear while simultaneously 'yes ma'am'ing.

They arrived at the hotel and in the lobby an elderly gentleman with balding white hair stood and greeted them. "Ah you must be the mages from Fairy Tail. It's an honour. Thank you for coming." He bowed deeply. "My name is Maskuna, and I run the boat tour shop down on the east bay."

Erza stood in front and introduced them all. "I am Erza Scarlett, and these are my teammates: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Artemis, and Happy." Happy cheered at finally being recognised as a member of the group. Maskuna smiled and nodded at each of them as they were introduced.

"It's a pleasure. Now, I've paid for you to have a week here. Let's get to the rooms so we can discuss matters more privately."

They all went to their rooms, which were side by side. The boys dropped their things off and came to the girls room. The girls room was a large apartment style. Much nicer than the boys room. There was a couch and two side bedrooms. They had gathered around the sofa, which was paired with a loveseat and coffee table. Natsu sat on the loveseat, Gray between Lucy and Erza on the couch, Maskuna sat beside Natsu, unrolling a map onto the coffee table. Artemis stood in the corner, leaning against the wall quietly.

"So, I know that this monster was summoned or paid for or something by this rival competitor. His name is Jinju and he owns another boat tour on the west bay. He's been trying to compete with me for years, because his side is pathetic and mine has the beautiful reef.

He recently threatened me, before the monster attacks, and every day since they started, he's been trying to buy me out. Saying 'it's a shame clients are dying and your boats are being wrecked. I'll gladly pay you full price and you can wash your hands of this debacle.' It's so obviously him. He's a heartless fool." Maskuna said clenching his fists. "He's nearly done my business in, too. I'm sure he's warning everyone about the unfortunate issues I've faced with this monster."

"So, how would he have summoned a monster?" Erza asked, staring at the map, where Maskuna had circled Jinju's shop, and his own. The elderly man shrugged.

"That's your job. Defeat his monster, and get him to stop trying to ruin my business!" With that the old man slapped the coffee table. "I'm certain he has spies everywhere, so you are to blend in as tourists. I don't want him getting suspicious and throwing away evidence."

"Understood sir. We shall do everything we can." Erza nodded. "We shall begin our work. Thank you for your information and patronage."

"Yes well, don't let me down." Maskuna stood and left. Artemis watched him go, something not sitting right with her about him.

"Alright so this is our plan." Her attention snapped back to Erza, who was now standing and pacing. "Gray and Lucy are going to go to Jinju's shop, pretending to be a young couple on a date. Try to find any condemning evidence of Jinju's involvement without rousing suspicion." Natsu started to protest but Erza grinned evilly at him and he shut his mouth. "Natsu and Happy are going to go down to the east bay and try to find out if any witnesses saw what the monster looks like, I want details. I want to know what exactly this monster is. Artemis and I are going to the casinos and try to get in on some local gossip. No one has looser lips than poker players around pretty girls."

The team, given their tasks, all stood up. "Wait here, Gray, if we're going on a date, I need to change my outfit!" Lucy winked at the ice mage. He shrugged. "Whatever." And she ran into her designated room. Artemis went into her own room to change. They had decided Artemis and Lucy would get the bedrooms, and Erza would get the couch because Erza requips so she didn't even need the privacy.

Natsu and Happy were already gone when the girls exited their rooms. Erza had changed into an elegant cocktail dress and Gray sat on the couch, his clothes were gone. Lucy, now wearing a lovely sun dress, threw a heel at him. "CLOTHES."

Artemis came out, wearing a green cocktail dress. Erza and Artemis left, leaving Lucy and Gray (now clothed) to sort out their cover.

"So we've been dating for a year?" Gray said, not looking Lucy in the eye. "Gray, what is up with you?"

The black haired male blushed a little. "Nothing alright? Get off of my back." He said, extending his hand and looking away. "Come on, sweetheart." Lucy giggled and laced her fingers through his as she took his hand. "Yes dear."

When Artemis and Erza came back to the room, they were not surprised to find that Natsu and Happy were already back, lounging on the couch. "Well?" Erza asked, sitting down and requiping into sweats and a tank top. Artemis headed silently back to her room to change.

"We got so much food. They had so many different kinds of fish and clams and it was DELICIOUS!" Natsu sighed, happily while Happy drooled. "I'm hungry again let's go back!" Happy cheered. Erza hit them both on the head. "FOCUS. The monster?"

"Oh right," Natsu got serious. "I've heard various different descriptions, but all seem to revolve around it being three stories high, and look like a large eel."

"Yeah. It sounds DELICIOUS!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu grinned. "Sounds easy, too! I'm all fired up!" Erza nodded. "Calm down, we still have time. We need to do this by the book."

"Gray and Lucy aren't back yet?" Artemis had come out of her room, also in sweats and a tank top. "I haven't seen them yet." Natsu responded. "Maybe they got caught?"

Erza groaned. "I hope not. Anyway, I'll go look for them I guess..." She said, standing up and walking to the door. She gripped the handle and pulled the door open, screamed, and slammed it shut.

"What is it!?" Natsu jumped up, Artemis had already crossed the room and was in-front of Erza with her bow drawn, arrow notched. Artemis had done it all so fast, not even Erza had registered it before the other woman was over her in a protective stance. "HOLY CRAP ART YOU ARE FAST!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No...uhhhh" Erza was bright red and obviously shaken. Artemis opened the door, keeping her arrow notched. Two very red figures stood in the doorway.

"Uhhhh er..." Gray stammered, scratching the back of his head. Lucy was shaking, red faced, and lips swollen.

"YOU TWO WERE KISSING?!" Erza exclaimed. Ah now Natsu was up to speed. "Are you an item?!" Natsu yelled. Happy chimed in with 'they loooooove eachother~'

Artemis sighed, relaxing slightly. She put her arrow away and set her bow down. "I almost killed you guys."

"Sorry..." Lucy mumbled. The two came in and shut the door, avoiding eye contact with everyone, including eachother.

"We didn't find any evidence that this was Jinju's evil plot, though the guy did give us the creeps." Gray said, plopping down on the sofa, still avoiding everyone's eyes. The group just stared at him, still obviously in shock.

"He's up to something though, we just have no physical evidence. Yet." He said, nervously pulling at his collar.

"Keep your clothes on." Artemis said, sitting in the loveseat. "Yes. Tell us how you and Lucy ended up...like that!" Erza said eagerly.

"Um...Well..." Gray looked to Lucy for help. "We were being followed, so on the elevator Gray planned that when we needed to really make the stalker uncomfortable. So we started making out as we walked to the room, making it look like we were going to..." Lucy blushed again. "Anyway the follower apparently didn't want to interrupt us, so he stayed on the elevator, playing he was going to another floor."

The rest of the team sweat dropped. "That explains why you were making out before...but...you were still making out after the elevator had gone." Natsu said, surprisingly astute.

"WE WANTED TO MAKE SURE!" Gray and Lucy yelled at the same time. Erza coughed a little. "Alright guys, obviously something is going on. Artemis and I didn't have much luck ourselves. The local casinos all seem rather uninformed about the goings on off shore."

"We should regroup in the morning and hash out a plan then." Artemis said, noticing the general excitement had left the group rather lackluster. Erza nodded. "Sounds good. Natsu, Gray, Happy, meet here around 8, we'll get breakfast and figure out our next move."

After everyone had left, Erza had gone to shower. Lucy stopped Artemis as she was heading to her room. "Artemis, can I ask you something?" The blonde had a determined look, and Artemis sighed, sitting back down.

"Yes, fine." Lucy groaned inwardly at the cold attitude.

"What is up with you? You're really acting strangely. Always at Erza's side, protecting her when you know she's capable of handling her own. You are acting suspicious to me, and I don't want to be suspicious of you. I want to be friends with you."

The other girl's eyes snapped up and she stared at Lucy with an unreadable expression. "Tch. My business is my business, celestial mage. You needn't have concerns. I only tolerate you because of Erza."

"Why are you so spiteful towards me? What did I ever do to you!?" Lucy asked, snapping. This girl is bound and determined to hate her and she wanted to know why. She deserved to know why. "And why are you so obsessive about Erza? WHO ARE YOU REALLY?!"

Artemis gave her a dark, menacing look. Lucy felt her spine shiver. '_I could have sworn only Aquarius could make a face that terrifying...'_ She thought.

"Mind yourself, girl. You're testing my good-nature." Artemis' voice dripped venom. "I won't screw this up just because of you." With that she stood and grabbed her bow and quiver, storming off and slamming her door.

Erza came out in time to watch the dramatic exit. Lucy was shaking, and she walked over, drying her hair. "What was that all about?" She asked, shutting up quickly seeing Lucy was crying. The blonde turned and ran into her own room, slamming the door.

Erza grumbled, putting the towel around her shoulders and knocking gently on Artemis' door. "Art, can I talk to you?" The red-haired wizard asked softly. She cracked open the door, peeking inside.

The room was empty. "SHIT! ARTEMIS?!"

_The cell was chilly, as she remembered it being. The familiar blue hair shined in the moonlight. _

"_How is she?" Jellal asked, looking up in the darkness._

"_She is strong, and well." Artemis said softly, after a moment. Jellal sighed with a smile. "She puts on airs though. I can tell she is hurting still, deep down." With that his beautiful face frowned and his eyes cast downward. _

"_Jellal..." Artemis' face was in shadow, but Jellal could sense her hesitation. "You did not mention her companionship with the celestial wizard." _

"_I know. Would you still have gone?" He said softly. He expected her upset. When she gently touched his cheek he leaned into it. _

"_She carries his key." Artemis said. "If he crosses the gate, I'm as good as done for."_

"_It's too much to ask. I'm sorry." Jellal said, not meeting her eyes._

_Artemis pulled her hand away, leaving his cheek once more cold. Silence passed between them, as she stared down at his figure. The guards outside couldn't see her, and thought he was just muttering to himself. She felt a pang in her heart. There was so much at risk here. However, looking down at him she couldn't help but feel this emotion she had never experienced before. If it came down to facing him, for Jellal's sake, she'd have no real choice. Her heart wouldn't allow any other option._

_She groaned, frustrated at herself, at her heart, at the beautiful man before her. She fell to her knees infront of him, taking his face in her hands she brought his eyes to her own. She willed all of the emotions tearing her up inside to be seen by him. She silently pleaded for him to feel her._

_She leaned forward, hesitating only slightly, before she placed her lips over his. He froze only a fraction of a moment, before leaning into the kiss. She placed all of those feelings into that kiss, relishing the softness of his lips against her own. There were tears. Her tears, she guessed with mild surprise. As she broke away from Jellal, who's eyes were opening again looking slightly dazed, she brushed the tears that had wetted his cheeks, and then wiped them off of her own cheeks. She ran her thumb gently as she held his face._

"_You're going to be the death of me, Jellal." She whispered, kissing his forhead before vanishing. Jellal sat in his cell, still in a daze. He couldn't understand her. Why was she willing to sacrifice everything for his sake? He licked his lips, still tasting the berry and woodsy taste of her lips. _

**A/N That's it for chapter 4. Sorry it took so long guys. Thanks for the great reviews and follows. I appreciate it. I'll try to update again before the week is out. I appreciate it!**

**-Seeker**


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis opened the door to the living room to find everyone gathered in a panic. Erza had torn the hotel apartment upside down and was frantically pulling the stuffing out of a pillow. Lucy and Gray were in the Kitchen, searching in the cabinets, and Natsu was standing on the balcony roaring about something. The brunette sweatdropped and stepped into the room cautiously.

"Um...hello?" She called, slightly terrified about their behaviour. Erza froze and threw the pillow away from her, running over and tackling the taller girl. "ART WHERE WERE YOU WE WERE SO WORRIED!"

Artemis patted the taller woman, smiling slightly. "Um in the bathroom..." Erza smacked her upside the head. "DON'T THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME I WATCHED YOU GO INTO YOUR ROOM AND WHEN I FOLLOWED YOU HAD VANISHED! I THOUGHT THE MONSTER GOT YOU!"

The rest of the gang had circled around, relieved expressions surrounded Artemis and she felt a twinge of regret for making everyone so upset. She placed a hand on Erza's shoulder and gently pushed her away. "I'm fine, I teleported out to make a quick visit to a friend. I apologist for worrying you all..." She muttered, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Lucy let out a relieved sigh. "Well, as long as you're safe...You're part of our team, no one wants anything to happen to you." She said, smiling up at Artemis. Artemis was taken aback given the earlier fight she had with the celestial mage.

"Thanks...guys..." She said smiling slightly. Gray scratched the back of his head. "Geeze at least let us know when you're going to teleport away..." Natsu smacked her back roughly. "YEAH COME ON I MEAN ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE US ALL HEART ATTACKS?!"

After amends were made, the gang settled in for the night. Artemis stood on the balcony long after everyone had gone their separate ways and fell asleep. She stared at the sky until the wee hours of the morning. '_Everyone was so worried...About me' _She thought with mild disbelief and surprise. '_They don't know me at all, yet, they all care.'_

She sighed and went back to her room, falling asleep on her bed as she curled up. She had fitful dreams. Dreams of _him. _Of the one she dreaded facing the most. The one whom she risked seeing again as long as she stayed near Lucy Heartfilia.

The morning brought with it the smell of eggs, sausage, pancakes, and juice. The gang huddled around the small coffee table, dodging the bits of food that went flying whenever Natsu was presented with a meal, eating in relative silence. The high-strung emotions and long trip had dissipated with sleep, and everyone seemed in better spirits.

"Alright, today's going to be the day we fight the monster. I figured we'd do it this way: Natsu, Gray, Happy, and I will fight the sea monster, and Artemis and Lucy can go back and sneak into Jinju's office and find evidence he's the one behind it."

Lucy nodded, smiling. She loved when fighting wasn't an absolute guarantee. Her skills were more useful with recon anyway. Artemis shot Erza a stern look, but Erza shrugged it off. "Lucy needs back up and you are more suited for fighting. However you're also able to teleport so you can get in and out without it _looking_ like a break-in." As much as Artemis hated to admit it, the strategy was perfect. Lucy was able to read fast, and think outside the box in finding evidence, and Artemis did kind of slip her teleportation abilities last night. No sense trying to deny it. It was an ingenious plan, too. With any luck, there wouldn't even need to be any fighting. Artemis nodded sullenly in agreement. It was just the best option they had.

After finalizing details and finishing their food, the team set to get ready. In order to not raise alarm or frighten the monster off, Erza, Gray, and Natsu were going to disguise themselves as tourists, and Happy was just going to have to shut up and pretend to be a normal non-talking cat. Easy enough...

Artemis and Lucy had a more sinister mission, after all. Nothing screams 'suspicious' quite like two ladies breaking into a boat tour office while the tour is commencing. They dressed in plain every-day clothes. Lucy wore a longer skirt, strapping her whip to the inside of her thigh next to her keys. She grumbled a few moments about how awkward it was to walk like that, but otherwise they bulged out and made her look even more suspicious if not deformed. Artemis stuck with her usual outfit, strapping her bow to her back Lucy looked at her with an odd expression.

"What?" Artemis snapped, looking at her with an irritated face. Lucy sweatdropped and chuckled nervously, pointing at her bow and arrows. "Doesn't that look...um...a little out of place for a tourist?" The older woman sighed, looking in the mirror.

"I guess so...but...ah fine." She pulled off her bow and quiver reluctantly. She looked less terrifying and more exposed. Lucy could understand. Without her keys and whip, Lucy also felt naked. She guessed it was just out of habit along with the comfort of protection. She guessed Artemis wasn't very good at hand to hand combat, then.

"Don't worry, if we run into trouble, which is highly unlikely, I'll protect you." Lucy smiled, flexing her upper arm. "I'm stronger than I look!"

Artemis glared. "I don't need your protection, celestial mage, I am quite capable even without my bow." The blonde sighed, following Artemis to the door. "Geeze Art, I was just trying to be nice."

"Don't call me that. It's not my name." Artemis snapped. Lucy internally cursed at Artemis, as they exited the building and made their way towards the west docks. '_This is going to be a long mission.' _

The rest of the gang arrived at the tour on time. They settled into their seats and Gray tugged at the collar of his Hawaiian print shirt. "It's really hot..." He moaned, as Natsu grinned, patting Happy on the head. "Sorry you have to stay clothed like a normal person, stripper." "You tryin' to start something, loud-mouth?"

"BOYS." Erza snapped in hushed tone. "Remember why we're here." Happy grinned and stuck his tongue out at Gray, giving a less than convincing "NYAA."

The boat started moving and Erza began oohing and awing at the random points that the tour-guide pointed out. Business certainly had died out since the monster attacks. There were literally only three other people on the large barge. One of which was a suspicious man in dark sunglasses sitting at the far back side of the barge with a very uninterested posture.

Erza resolved that he was one to watch. She sighed as the two males continued glaring at each other. As they approached the reef she steadied herself. Soon the monster would attack.

"Artemis hurry up and open the door I look very out of place!" Lucy called, trying to appear like she was waiting for the tour boat to get back. She had her back to the office door, where Artemis had teleported inside. "I'm trying but there are just so many damn locks!" The snippy voice came back, along with the sounds of metal clanging and sliding locks. "If I wasn't sure he was up to something before, I am now!" Artemis growled, finally sliding the last lock free and cracking open the door for Lucy to slip through.

"Geeze why couldn't you have just teleported me inside too?" The blond whined. Artemis glared at her in the shadows. "It's not like my teleportation is all powerful, I can't teleport people with me. I'm sorry princess." She meant the 'princess' to sound degrading and demeaning but Lucy had a strange call back to Virgo. '_At least Artemis isn't asking me to punish her...'_ She thought with a small chuckle.

"Less giggly, more diggy." Artemis snapped, then suddenly the two looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "It sounded better in my head...shut up..." Artemis said, trying to sound bitchy but couldn't keep the giggle out of her throat.

Lucy grinned back before turning to look around the musty man-office. At least they were getting somewhere. Slightly. Maybe.

"Alright look for anything that screams 'evil mastermind'." The blonde said, setting off towards the desk. Artemis picked up a dirty pair of men's underwear off of a nearby chair with a pencil. "Evil mastermind, no, disgusting pig, yes." She said, wrinkling her nose and tossing the discarded undergarment across the room. Lucy nodded. "Disgusting and creepy, you are correct."

The two searched for what seemed like hours, digging through papers and drawers and files after files but nothing remarkable popped up. They were about to lose hope when Artemis raised an eyebrow at the book shelf she was scouring. "Aside from magically keeping this business from going under, I can't see anything else dirty on this guy." Lucy said groaning. She jumped at the sound of a bookshelf sliding across the floor. Artemis stood beside it, finger pressing the nose of a disturbingly accurate bust of Jinju in. "What says 'evil mastermind' more than a hidden passageway?" She asked, smirking. Lucy sweatdropped.

"I don't think this is going to be a good idea." She groaned as she followed Artemis through the dark passage. It was a stairwell leading down and there was no light. Who knew how far it went?

"Well, Celestial mage, let's get snooping." Artemis said, not looking at Lucy or her knocking knees as she began to descend the stairs. Lucy gulped and followed closely. "I've read enough mystery novels to know where this is going, and for two busty babes like us it's not going to end well." She said, her teeth chattering.

"You're supposed to be a super powerful celestial spirit mage, have some guts." Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"Says the girl who's too scared of me to be in the same room with me." Lucy quipped back, immediately regretting her gutsy comment as the brunette turned her head and glared daggers at her. "I'm not afraid of you. Never mistake that again. I could squash you, easily." Lucy gulped and nodded furiously, squeaking out 'sorry' as she continued to follow closely behind Artemis. The stairs went on and on. Artemis guessed they had to be at least a mile and a half under the city by now.

"Ugh I'm getting tired..." Lucy groaned, her fear replaced with sore legs. Artemis scoffed. The girls nearly collapsed on the ground when they hit the base of the stairs. "Oh wow, we made it!" Lucy grinned, feeling out before her that the floor was, indeed, actually solid.

Artemis lit a match and looked around the huge room. "It's a marina of some kind." She said, noting the floor stretched out into make-shift docks, the sound of waves splashing echoed in the large underground man-made bay. Lucy uttered 'wow' looking around. She saw an unlit torch sitting in a wall sconce and grabbed it, holding it out to Artemis as the other lit it with the quickly dying match. The torch roared to life and they could see a little more. There was a large boat in the dock, abandoned. It had a large gaping hole in it's hull that had been patched over and it appeared someone had been restoring it.

"What is all of this?" Lucy asked in wonder. Artemis was looking around, sniffing the air. "I smell explosive powder."

"Well, duh, because this is an illegal mine." A man's voice echoed off of the carved stone walls, and the source of the voice let out a slow clap. "Very good ladies, very good." Lucy and Artemis turned around sharply, the torch illuminating the face of Jinju.

He was an unimpressive, slimy man. Tall and lanky, with slicked back black hair, greasy with oil. He had a long, thin, hilarious moustache that stood out from his face a good foot and a half. He had a weasel-like face and a voice to match. Donned in an ill-fitting, crumpled suit, he was the stereotypical low-life villain. "You managed to sneak your way in here, ladies, but I'm afraid I can't let you get out now. Not since you have discovered my secret."

"What that you summoned a sea monster to destroy your opponents in the tour boat business?" Lucy yelled, taking a defensive stance. Artemis sighed. "Obviously there's a lot more going on than what we were initially informed, Lucy."

"You're RIGHT!" Jinju said, clapping his hands again. "You smart little girl. Beautiful, smart, and I can sense you're probably pretty strong too. Tsk, it's a shame I'm going to have to kill you." He said, licking his lips to reveal pointy teeth. "At least I can play with your corpse for a while before that gets ugly." He said, snapping his fingers.

When he snapped, something happened. Lucy and Artemis were wrapped up tight in invisible ropes. "Magic?!" Lucy questioned, squirming against the restraints. Artemis gave a growl, trying to break free, without any luck. "What's really going on here?!"

"Oh my beautiful little mages, I would tell you, but I'm afraid you'll be too dead to hear me." He grinned, the bindings getting tighter, pushing out the girls cleavage. "Oh but this is a beautiful sight..." Jinju waved his hand and invisible razor-like magic ripped at Lucy's skirt, revealing her creamy legs, ripping the flesh a little as well. She cried out as blood dripped down her thighs and calves from the cuts. "You'll make excellent fishfood for my pet. However I need to properly tenderize you, first." Jinju said, a disgusting glint in his eyes. He turned his gaze to Artemis, who was struggling against her own bindings. "Ah you too, my pretty." He snapped his fingers, and the razor wire magic ripped across her body, ripping her pants and shirt, revealing her own bleeding flesh. Artemis didn't cry out, but flinched against the sensation. _'Damn, I can't move. This pain...'_ She glared down at Jinju. "YOU MONSTER LET HER GO!" Lucy screamed as she watched Jinju saunter towards Artemis, grabbing her chin and bringing her face towards his own. His rancid breath made Artemis want to gag. She spit in his face but he didn't budge. "Tsk tsk. What a shame." He said, licking a trickle of blood from her cheek. "Don't worry blondie, you'll get your turn."

Lucy struggled harder, feeling tears fall down her face. '_I can't...I can't reach my keys...If I don't do something soon...Artemis...Artemis is done for! Why didn't I let her bring her bow? Stupid! STUPID! Please...Someone...help us...' _Lucy was crying. They were helpless and unable to move. Artemis looked over at Lucy out of the corner of her eye. Why was she crying? For her? Artemis was never nice to her, was never someone Lucy should worry about, yet she did.

There was a blinding light, and Jinju went flying across the marina. A whirl of dust settled, and in it, Loke was crouched, his fist shining with Regulus light. "Nobody hurts my master." He growled. Lucy looked at him with a huge smile. "LOKE!" She cheered as the bindings holding her and Artemis dissipated. She ran over to Artemis, who was coughing from having her throat constricted.

Loke glanced back. "Are you alright Lucy..." He froze as his eyes fell on Artemis, who was straightening from her collapsed place on the ground. Lucy's hand on her shoulder. He stood, face in shock as he turned to face them. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "Artemis?" His voice was hoarse, a whisper. Lucy looked at Loke with a confused expression, and then looked at Artemis, who had now stood to her full height, and glared back at Loke.

"You two know each other?" Lucy asked, looking between them. Loke took a step forward. "Artemis...is that really you?" He reached a hand out slowly, as if he were afraid she'd vanish before him.

Artemis glared back before whipping her hand to the side and yelling "CLOSE GATE OF THE LION." And with a pulsation of light, Loke vanished. Lucy stood stock still. Frozen in shock. She looked at Artemis in disbelief.

"How did you...?" She stammered, trying to register what happened.

"Not now." Artemis snapped, assuming a defensive position as the rubble that had collapsed upon Jinju shifted and moved. The slimy villain stood, a death-filled air flowing off of him. His eyes glowed a sinister red and his hair tossed about him from the magic whirling around him like snakes.

"We have bigger fish to fry." Artemis said, whispering into her hand as a long bow made of green magic appeared in her hand. She pulled the string back, taking aim, as an arrow made of the same green magic appeared, notched and ready to fire.

"Get back!" Artemis yelled to Lucy, firing at the beast that was once a man, as he ran towards them with a blur of dark magic and speed. Lucy ducked behind Artemis as she loosed an arrow, throwing Lucy to the side with lightning fast reflexes as she put her boot against the shoulder of Jinju, flipping off of him in the air and loosing another magic arrow. This one connected and exploded into him, green light piercing through his shoulder.

Artemis loosed more rapid fire, all hitting him, but he still stood. The figure that was once Jinju laughed a sickening, disgusting laugh and shot out black tendrils towards Artemis, who dodged in the air, only to have one wrap around her ankle and throw her against a wall. Lucy screamed and ran for cover only to be dragged back by another whip-like tentacle of magic. It was seaweed! It was coming from his body!

Artemis stood up, wiping a trickle of blood from her chin. "So that's it." The monster turned to her, cocking it's head to the side, the pointy-toothed grin not leaving it's face. "You were so obsessed with getting wealthy, you sold your soul to a monster, and it took your body."

"What?" Lucy shouted, confused.

Artemis pointed her magic bow at Jinju. "Don't you get it?" She snarled at Lucy. "He IS the sea monster! He was the sea monster this whole time!" As she glared at Jinju, the creature let out a guttural laugh, and it's body started to bubble and shift, peeling away, growing larger. It became a two story tall, black, sea snake, with glowing red eyes, razor sharp teeth, and a long winding tail.

It's voice was layered. You could still hear Jinju's actual voice underneath the deep, guttural voice of the monster. "Very wise, very wise indeed." Lucy was still wrapped in what had become it's long tail. She hung, upside down, over the ocean, squirming and squawking. "You've figured quite a bit out, I'd expect no less from you, Celestial Goddess Artemis." Lucy stopped struggling and stared at the brunette.

"CELESTIAL GODDESS!?" She cried out, trying to make sense of everything.

"You wouldn't know me, wouldn't you?" The monster crooned, feigning hurt. "I'm just the poor basilisk. Why would anyone remember a slimy sea snake like me?" He growled, squeezing Lucy a little tighter, who protested.

"Basil, how could I forget a monster like you? Running around, devouring the souls of the weak? You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a demon." Artemis snapped. "I should have killed you 3,000 years ago when I had the chance." The snake monster laughed.

"But you didn't. You fell, like the soft-hearted goddess you are, for the whole 'oh you beat me. Oh I won't do it again. Please don't kill me!'" the monster laughed at his own mockery. Artemis spit out some blood.

"Won't make that mistake again." She screamed, notching her bow once more before leaping in the air. "HANG ON LUCY!" She yelled, loosing countless arrows directly into the monster's tail. The monster screamed, dropping the blonde mage, who shrieked as she plummeted into the water below.

"I think we're on the wrong boat?" Natsu asked, throwing up over the side. "We've been on this tour three times. Not one monster. The only danger here is my projectile vomiting."

Erza was thoroughly perplexed. Why has the monster not attacked? What is going on? "Let's get off and go back to the hotel. Maybe Lucy and Artemis found something." Gray stood, dragging the dragon-slayer by the scarf behind him. "This is highly concerning..."

Lucy opened her eyes to see the dark man-made cave wall. She coughed and spit out the salty sea water that had filled her.

"Ouch..." Her head was spinning and she looked over to see Artemis sitting a little way off, staring at her. "I feel like I was just thrown off a cliff into a cup of salt water." She sat up, cradling her aching head.

In the back of the marina, she could see the exploded, chunky remains of the Basilisk, beginning to sink to the bottom of the ocean. "Jinju...?" She asked, looking over at Artemis, who stood up, groaning and cradling her arm to her side. Her shoulder was out of socket, and she had a large gaping wound in the side of her stomach.

"When Basil took over his body, Jinju was already dead. The possession gives Basil the power to pass for human, and transform into his true form for a while. That's how he got the rumour started about the sea monster. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing it all for Jinju's dark desires." She looked out at the damaged ship, no doubt the one Jinju had sailed out to pray to Basil for a way to save his business. "Basil feeds on the dark desires of the heart. If you have a wish that isn't pure, he will use it to try and corrupt you, turn you into food for him. We still have to clean up his mess."

"He said he was going to make you fish food for his pet...does that mean you have a dark desire?" Lucy asked, leaning against the wall and looking at the brunette. Artemis looked away and groaned, standing up. "Come on, we have to get back. The other's are probably at the hotel. I doubt they had to face any sea monsters today."

"Then you can also explain to me this whole 'celestial goddess' stuff and how you closed Loke's gate." Lucy said, putting Artemis' good arm around her shoulder, helping the taller woman to walk. She could tell Artemis went through a hell of a battle. The mage was pretty beat up.

Artemis groaned loudly, more for frustration than pain. "I guess there's no sense hiding it from you, but please promise not to say a word to the others. I will tell you everything, but it's our secret." Artemis hissed as she clutched her bad arm to her side. "I'll tell you everything, after I rest."

Lucy nodded, knowing now was not the time to pry. Now that the cat was out of the bag, they still had to figure out what was going on, and what Artemis meant when she said there was still Basil's mess to clean up.

**(A/N: That's it for now! Ah ha! Some answers for those dying to know. I wont give everything away yet, not all at once. Mwahaha.)**


End file.
